Being Free
by meganangel234
Summary: Nikita finds Alex in very bad shape in the rough streets, and brings her to her safe house. She tries to help her get back on her feet, but Alex gets into trouble again, and Nikita has to find her before it's too late. **STRICTLY NALEX**
1. Chapter 1

**This story basically is what would I think would have happened if there was no Division, and Alex was just a girl from Nikita's past. First chapter is pretty much a repeat of the scene from 1x02 when Nikita finds Alex.**

Alex walked quickly down the alley, her body shaking from the lack of drugs. She was getting closer to her destination. Behind her, she heard men fighting, but to her it was normal. She finally made it back into the streets, and could see the house just down the road. She stopped, looked nervously around, then continued walking.

"Hey you!" A voice called from behind Alex. She ignored it breathing heavily, and walked faster.

"I said hey!" The voice now became a hand grabbing Alex and spinning her around. She reacted quickly, pushing his arm away and backing up.

"I just want to talk to you." He said smirking.

"Well I don't." Alex replied angrily, and turned to run.

"Wait!" The man called, but Alex kept running. She looked back, and saw him running after her. She picked up pace, her breath catching up with her legs, and ran up the front steps to the house. She pulled open the door with such force, the old frame shook. She was inside now, leaning back against the inside of the door, trying to control her breathing.

"Ronnie?" She called out, walking over to the stairs. "Ronnie?" No answer. Alex turned and went into the small, dark bedroom. Ronnie stood up.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." He teased.

"I have it." Alex said, pulling out the money from her pocket. She handed it to Ronnie, and looked around excitedly. "Where is it? Where is it?" She asked. Ronnie ignored her, counting the money.

"Where's the rest of my money?" He asked confused.

"I gave you a 50." She answered, getting nervous.

"You calling me a liar?" Ronnie laughed.

"Come on, just give me it." Alex pleaded. Ronnie turned to his buddy, then swung back around punching Alex. She cried out in pain, but they turned to screams when she was grabbed from behind. The other two druggies picked her up and threw her on the bed. As the held her down, Ronnie took off his belt.

"You make us feel good, we make you feel good." He said, now taking off his jacket.

"No!" Alex screamed. She continued to struggle. Suddenly, a woman walked in from the other side of the room, and casually said,

"Let the girl go."

One of the druggies pulled out his gun and turned to aim it at her. The woman grabbed his arm, and punched him straight in the face knocking him out. The other one came at her but once again the woman took him out too. Ronnie watching in horror.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Fairy godmother!" The woman yelled and kicked Ronnie in the leg. Before he fell, she punched him hard and knocked him to the floor. Alex reached over and grabbed the gun, having no clue what she was doing. She aimed randomly, and shot the gun in the air. The woman ducked, and turned to Alex.

"Woah. It's okay." She said calmly and reached to get the gun away from Alex. Alex shot the gun again, and the woman had no choice but to punch her out.

"Hi. I'm Nikita, nice to meet you." She sighed, and took unconscious Alex away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're finally awake." Nikita's soft voice was the first thing Alex heard as she came to. She sat up, but the excruciating pain in her head made her fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't have you shooting me back there." Nikita apologized. Alex stared up at her, so many questions swam through her mind.

"Who the hell are you? And where am I?" Alex muttered. Nikita walked over to the sink, and poured a glass of water. She took a bottle of pills on the table and turned it over onto her hand. Handing it to Alex, she said,

"We'll talk about that later. Take this." Alex stared at the glass and pill, studying them. She didn't take it. Nikita sighed and brought down the glass. "That's fine. I like the pain too." Nikita joked and set the two items next to Alex.

Alex tried to sit up again, her head being a little nicer to her this time. She scaned the house.

"So what, you're just gonna keep me here? You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me." Alex blurted, turning to sit with her back to Nikita.

"I know you get into a lot of trouble. Trust me, I've been there. And when I saw you, I knew I could stop it from happening again." Nikita explained. Alex turned quickly to Nikita.

"Where?" She demanded.

"Where what?" Nikita replied.

"Where did you see me?" Alex asked.

"I saw you walk into that crack house."

"Why were you there? Somebody like you doesn't just walk by a place like that!" Alex raised her voice.

"Alex..." Nikita started.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard your dealer say it."

"What's your name?" Alex asked, getting frustrated. Nikita looked at her, then got up without a response. Alex turned her back to Nikita again.

"You're free to go when you are back to full health. You can forget you ever met me and go wherever you like. You won't see me again." Nikita told her, as she headed out of the house.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Nikita came home half an hour later, to find Alex still sitting on the bed. Her head was bent down, and Nikita could hear the loud sobs from the door. She hung around the corner, not letting Alex know she was back yet. After a few more seconds of Alex's sobbing, they stopped. Nikita peered around the wall, and saw Alex look towards the glass that still remained on the table. Alex picked it up and threw it against the far wall. Nikita rested her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. She let Alex calm down before she made an entrance. She opened and shut the door loudly so Alex would hear, and walked over to her.

"I brought food. In case you were hungry." She said. Alex was starving, but she didn't say or show it.

"How's your head?" Nikita asked Alex. Alex shrugged. She shifted over when Nikita placed a container of food beside her on the bed.

"I would eat if I were you. It will make you feel better." Suggested Nikita. Alex thought about it, then picked up the container. Nikita tossed her a fork.

"This might be helpful." She teased. After 5 minutes, Alex finished eating. The silence between the two was almost painful, so Alex finally spoke,

"You still haven't told me your name." Nikita smiled.

"You're right." She replied, but didn't say it. Alex smirked,

"Don't got one?" Nikita laughed and said,

"Nikita." Alex nodded. She placed the empty container onto the counter and rubbed her head. Nikita noticed.

"Still haven't taken those pills?" Alex looked at her.

"You trust me to take pills?" She said sarcastically. Nikita smiled.

"Yes," was all she said. Alex took a slight bit of pride in that and picked up the pill. She remembered she threw the glass and didn't have one.

"I uh, dropped the glass." She lied. Nikita got up to fetch her another, and filled it with water again. She handed it to her, and rested her hand on her shoulder. Alex was taken back by surprise.

"I know." She said, was made her way to another part of the house, leaving Alex alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have something for you." Nikita's voice startled Alex. She had been resting, as the pills did their job. She sat up to see Nikita holding some clothes in her hand.

"I figured you should have your own things to wear. Since you'll be here a while." Nikita said as she held up a shirt. "Cute, right?"

Alex studied the shirt, then muttered,

"I guess so. How long is a while?" Nikita sat down next to Alex.

"That depends. If you're willing to get better, it shouldn't be long. But you have to work with me here. Plus, you still seem a bit shaken up about what happened this morning." She explained. Alex sighed. She didn't feel like working. She had been on her own for years, what made Nikita think she needed her now? When Alex didn't answer, Nikita got up.

"You can't ingore me forever Alex." She said sadly before walking away. Alex closed her eyes.

"Okay." She said, louder than she wanted too. Nikita stopped and turned back around.

"Okay what?"

Alex swallowed. "Okay, I'll uh, work with you." She stuttered. Nikita was satisfied.

"Good. You can do this Alex. We'll do it together." There was a moment when the two of them looked each other straight in the eyes. They both felt something, but neither showed it.

"Now how about you change into those clothes. Then, we'll talk." Nikita said. Alex blinked.

"Talk...? About what?" She asked, confused.

"Whatever you want," was Nikita's answer. Alex didn't understand, but grabbed the pile of clothes and followed Nikita.

Alex and Nikita sat beside each other at a small wooden table that sat by the window. Neither spoke, but Nikita didn't rush Alex. She just waited, watching out the window.

"Nice out today. Maybe we can go out later." She said, breaking the silence. Alex raised her head to look out. She wanted to go out, but knew Nikita wouldn't let her unless they talked.

"Maybe." Alex responded. Nikita smiled. The two of them were silent again, but it finally got to Alex.

"What are you waiting for? Alex asked. Nikita cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?" She asked back. Alex stood up.

"I mean, why are we just sitting here? There's obviously something you want to say so just say it!"

Nikita shook her head.

"This isn't about me. It's for you to talk." She said. Alex looked back out the window, she squinted from the sun blinding her.

"Why are you helping me? How did you even find me?" Alex asked, watching Nikita sadly. Nikita nodded her head towards Alex's chair, telling her to sit.

"Alex, about six years ago, I was in your position. I lost my parents when I was young, and I was placed in many foster homes, none of them considered a real family. So, I started using drugs. Then, a woman found me wondering the streets, and decided to help me. It took months, but eventually I became clean. And I told myself, if I could just find someone, and help her the way she helped me, I would have done one good thing in my life. When I saw you today, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You just, reminded me of myself."

Alex didn't take her eyes off of Nikita as she listened, taking in every word she was saying and trying to put the pieces together.

"It took me six years to find you. But even if it takes me six more years to help you, I won't give up. Alex I know how it feels." Nikita continued. "Like nothing matters, like everyone and everything you've ever loved is gone, and you're alone. And maybe you would be better off dead. But trust me when I say this. It gets better."

Alex felt tears forming in her eyes, and one gently falling down her cheek. She wiped it away, and took a deep breath. She took a moment to calm herself before she spoke.

"No one has ever cared about me enough to help me like this. Other than my parents, I mean." Nikita took Alex's hand and squeezed.

"No one's ever tried." She whispered. Alex knew now that Nikita really was trying to help her, and made a promise to herself that she would work hard. For her parents, for Nikita, and for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to take more scenes from 1x02, and change them so they were more appropriate for this particular story. (Such has the sauna.)**

Nikita and Alex never made it outside. After their heart-to-heart, Alex just wanted to sleep. It was 10 p.m, and they both lay in their seperate beds. Nikita woke up suddenly when she heard Alex moaning. She swung her legs over to sit and face Alex. She brought a hand to her face, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Alex's moans became louder, almost screams. Nikita jumped up and ran to Alex. She placed her hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She shushed her gently.

"It's okay. You're safe. You're safe." She whispered. Alex tossed and turned, repeating,

"Papa, Papa," but soon quieted down. Nikita knew that Alex was having nightmares. She knew nothing about what happened to Alex's parents, due to the fact that she had only recently found her. Nikita assumed that they had died in a tragic accident, and Alex had experienced it. Once Alex settled down, Nikita got back into bed, and stared up at the high ceiling. She didn't fall back asleep for hours.

The next time Nikita woke up, she found Alex leaning over on her bed breathing heavily. The first withdrawal symptom. She rushed over to her and rubbed her back.

"Just breath Alex. You're okay." She reassured her. Alex's heart was racing in her chest, feeling like it would break through at any moment. Nikita got up to bring Alex a glass of water, helping her take slow, small sips.

"There." Nikita said when Alex was breathing normally again. "You okay?"

Alex looked over at her nodding.

"You're going through withdrawal. It's only been a day but, I'm guessing you haven't gone this long without getting high." Nikita explained, pain in her own voice. It was hard for her to see someone else go through it, knowing that it almost ruined her own life just years before. Nikita reached for Alex's hand and pulled her up. "Follow me."

She let Alex over to another section of the house, to a portable sauna that Nikita had built.

"What the hell is that?" Alex asked, taken back by the giant box. The small window let out the red glow, lighting up the room. Nikita walked over to it, and rested against it.

"It's a portable sauna," she said. "I built it myself. It's gonna help you get clean." Alex widened her eyes, and took a step back.

"What? No I, I don't need that." She stuttered. Nikita walked towards her, and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders. Looking straight into her eyes, she said,

"It'll help. I know. Believe me. If you really want to turn your life back around, you need to do this."

Alex moved her eyes past Nikita and looked at the sauna. After a few seconds, she reluctantly agreed. Nikita brought her to the door, and opened it. The intense heat hit Alex's face, already making it hard to breath. Nikita gave her a little push into the doorway, and once Alex was fully in, she closed it. Nikita stood outside the window, listening. After a few minutes of Alex being in the sauna, she started to panic.

"Okay, Nikita let me out. I can't do this anymore." She pleaded, her desperate eyes peering through the window at Nikita.

"I can't do that Alex. Just relax."

Alex whimpered. "Please." Her voice barely above a whisper. Nikita shut her eyes and leaned back against the door.

"Look I know it hurts okay? Your nose won't stop running. Stomach's cramping, you feel like your head's gonna fall off." Nikita's eyes starting to fill with tears. She wiped them away, and looked back in at Alex. " But I can promise you one thing. It's going to get worse, before it gets better."

Alex shut her eyes, and slid back against the wall to the floor, Nikita doing the same thing on the other side.

Alex opened her eyes when she heard the wooden door creak open. Nikita walked in the sauna and helped Alex off the floor. She carefully led her out, and sat her down on a chair. Alex felt dead. The heat made it so hard to breath, even now that she was out in cooler air. Sweat trickled down her face, neck and body. Nikita fetched a cloth and dried Alex's face. Alex reached out and grabbed Nikita's arm.

"It felt like I was dying in there." She whispered, her throat incredibly dry. Nikita tightened her face.

"I know. I hate to say it, but this whole process will be painful." Alex sighed, and begged for a glass of water. Nikita got her one, and helped her drink it. Nikita allowed Alex to relax for the time being, and made her way to the window. She stared out, thinking. Suddenly, Alex came up behind her, also looking out the window.

"I'm sorry." She said. Nikita turned to her.

"For what?" She asked. Alex continued to stare out the window.

"For everything. I didn't get it before. That you wanted to help. No one's ever cared about helping me." Alex said sadly, now looking at Nikita. Nikita smiled.

"I care." Was all she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to fast forward and make this chapter a few weeks later. I have no idea how a drug addiction recovery process works. (Thankfully) So, this chapter will be what Alex has been up to recently. Enjoy!**

Alex scurried around the room, looking under tables, chairs, and in drawers. The thought of Nikita having it made Alex move faster. She hoped down onto the floor, searching under the bed.

"No no no!" She cried after having no luck. Alex jumped up and scanned the room looking for a place she hadn't looked yet. She was so preoccupied, she didn't hear Nikita walk into the room.

"Looking for this?" She said, holding up a bottle. Alex spun around, unable to talk.

"Uh, I just..." She started, but didn't know how to respond. The hurt in Nikita's eyes made Alex's stomach sink, and all she could do was stare at the ground.

_**24 hours earlier.**_

There was a part of Alex that hated what she was doing. A part that was telling her she would regret it. But there was another part that encouraged her. The devil on one shoulder, and an angel on the other. She turned around and walked back a couple times, but she always ended up going back.

Nikita had finally let Alex go out on her own, and Alex knew that she trusted her. Even though the door was always open, Alex never thought about leaving for good. Of course, she didn't have any place to go. But today, Alex was meeting someone. Someone that she hadn't seen for awhile. Someone, she didn't think she would see again. Not after Nikita helped her get clean that is. She was almost there, her heart beating faster with each step she took. Alex soon could see the house, and the "someone" standing outside. He turned to see her when she got closer.

"Alex. You made it. Do you have the money?" His raspy voice surprised Alex. It hadn't been like that last time she talked to him. _Must be from the drugs he takes_, Alex thought. She pulled out the money she took from Nikita and shoved it towards him. He smiled, returning a small bottle to her. She was hesitant to take it, but slowly took the bottle from him.

"Don't waste them. I don't have anymore." He warned, and walked into the house. Alex watched him leave, then looked down at the bottle. The guilt was coming back, and she almost threw them away. But the little devil on her shoulder told her not too, and Alex made her way back to Nikita's house.

"You're back. Enjoy your walk?" Nikita asked when Alex came back into the house. She hid the bottle in her pocket, and took off her jacket.

"Yah. I did." Alex said, smiling. She couldn't have Nikita suspecting anything. Nikita caught a hint of worry in Alex's voice.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. "You seem tense." Alex carefully placed her jacket on her bed, and shook her head. Nikita nodded.

"Good. Alex, I wanted to ask you something." Alex froze. Did she know already? Was she just acting this way to make Alex feel guilty? She hoped not. She walked over to Nikita's bed, and sat down. Nikita was silent for a minute, then asked,

"Why do you always come back here? I let you out by yourself everyday, and you always come back. Why? And don't even try to tell me it's because you like the free meals." Nikita joked, and playfully brushed Alex's shoulder. Alex stared a head, thinking about the answer.

"I don't know. I mean, when you first brought me here I couldn't wait to leave. I remember you told me on the first day, once I was back to full health I could go wherever I wanted. But now, there isn't anywhere else I would rather be. And you haven't exactly been pushing me to leave. You don't even seem to mind me being here. Besides, I don't have anywhere to go."

Nikita was a little taken back by Alex's answer. It never occurred to her that she hadn't told Alex to leave. She never even suggested it.

"You're right. I haven't. And you don't. But just remember Alex, the door's always open if you want to leave. I won't stop you." Nikita said. Alex smiled, and gave Nikita a hug.

"I know." Alex answered. The came out of their hug, and Nikita got up to get Alex's jacket. Alex jumped up and reached for it.

"I got it." Alex insisted, and Nikita released it. Alex sighed as she went to hang it up. _That was a close one_, she thought.

"Hey, Alex?" Nikita called. Alex stopped and turned around. "I never told you how proud I am. How far you've come in this short amount of time." Nikita admitted. Alex forced a smile. The guilt really was eating away at her now.

"Thanks." She managed to say. Alex took the bottle out of the pocket, and hid it in the hand.

"You up for pizza? I can run out and get it." Nikita asked. Alex smiled.

"Sounds great."

"Good." Nikita replied, grabbing her own jacket. "I won't be long." Then she headed out the door. As soon as she was gone, Alex ran towards her bed. She needed a place to hide the pills. She could just throw them out, but Nikita would see them in the garbage. She had to hide them in a better place. _Under my mattress? No, too obvious. Under the bed? That's even more obvious! _Alex paced the floor, thinking of any good hiding place. Then, she thought of it. Neither Alex nor Nikita had been in the sauna since Alex had gone in to get clean. She could hide the bottle in there, and get rid of them later. She hurried to the sauna and stepped inside. She stuffed the bottle under the small bench in the far corner, and left.

_**The next day.**_

Nikita started to get angry. "Well?" Alex built of the courage to look her in the eye.

"Nikita I swear, I never took one." Nikita shrugged.

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it better? Alex, I trusted you! When the hell did you get these?" Alex held back tears.

"I'm sorry. I just, I've been having so many headaches lately, and I remembered this guy that I met last year. He gave me these pills. They worked so well and, I was tempted. I'm sorry. I let you down." The tears were coming now. Nikita shook her head.

"It's not just me. You let yourself down. If you were having headaches you should have just told me! There are so many other things you could have taken!" Alex too was getting angry.

"Nikita I never even took them! You were like me once, didn't you do this at least once!" Nikita set down the bottle.

"Don't turn this back around on me. This is about you and only you!" Nikita yelled. Alex rushed past Nikita, and grabbed her jacket off of the hook.

"Where are you going? Alex!" Nikita grabbed her arm, but Alex pulled away. She ran outside, Nikita following.

"Alex! Come back!" She yelled after her. Alex ran down the street, and didn't look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this! But hey, remember in chapter one, it says Alex is a girl from Nikita's past? Well, turns out Nikita lied earlier in the story and this chapter explains how, and Alex isn't going to like it. Enjoy!**

Alex ran from Nikita's house. She heard Nikita calling after her, but didn't stop. All she did was run. Alex could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, and noticed dark storm clouds rolling in. It was only a matter of time before Alex was caught in the rain. Once Alex was far enough away from Nikita, she slowed down to a walking pace. Rain started to pour down, pounding on the sidewalk. Alex stopped, and tilted her head upwards to look at the rain. The drops pelted down on her face, and Alex closed her eyes. She thought about the night her parents died, and how afterwards when she ran away, she was caught in the rain. Alex opened her eyes, and continued walking trying to shake the memory away. After a few minutes, Alex started to recognize the houses she passed. She hadn't walked down this way within the passed few days, so how did she remember them? Alex looked around the area, and noticed a small cafe across the street. She froze. She remembered. After her parents were killed, she had come down this way. She stopped at the cafe everyday, and would sleep in the alley way beside it. Then, a thought hit her. Her parents were buried close by. Alex would visit their graves every night. Alex started to run again, in the direction of the cemetery. _This whole time. _Alex thought. _They were never far away. Why hadn't I come down this way yet? _She ran until the end of the street, and turned the corner. She saw the cemetery in the distance, and ran towards it. The rain was getting heavier, but Alex didn't care that she was soaking wet. She ran through puddles, her shoes filling with water quickly. When Alex reached the entrance to the graveyard, she paused. She looked around, and saw her parents gravestones. They were in the back corner, beside each other. Alex walked over, and knelt down. She felt the tears coming, but you would never know with the rain falling onto her face. She dropped her head, and closed her eyes. Her sobs were so loud, she didn't hear Nikita walk up behind her. Nikita bent down, and opened an umbrella above Alex. Alex looked up when she stopped feeling rain, and turned her head around. When she saw Nikita, she turned back to the headstones.

"How did you find me so fast?" Alex whimpered. Nikita sat down in the grass, ignoring the fact that it was wet.

"I figured you would figure it out and come here." She answered. Alex shook her head.  
"This whole time. They were here. I was never far from them. After I started, you know, I stopped coming here." Alex became angry. "Why the hell did you not tell me?"

Nikita sighed and looked down at ground.

"It was just never the right time. I didn't know how you would react."

"No." Alex said immediently after. "You just didn't trust me enough to handle it." Nikita brought her eyes up to Alex.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "But between everything that was going on, I didn't think you could!" Alex frowned, but didn't say anything." There was silence between them, but Alex spoke up,

"I'm sorry too. About the pills. But honestly, I never even opened them." Nikita took Alex's hand.

"I know. It means you're strong enough to keep fighting." Nikita said gently. Alex looked at Nikita. She saw that she meant it, and gave her a smile. Nikita suddently felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Alex, I need to tell you something." She said. Alex became worried. _Now what? _She wondered.

"I lied to you before. On the first day, I told you that I saw you that same day. And I wanted to help. That wasn't true." Nikita came out and said it. Alex tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Nikita took a breath and kept talking.

"I was there. The night your parents died. After the crash, I heard people coming out of their houses. They were calling the cops, and I couldn't afford to get arrested."

Alex interrupted. "Why are you telling me this now? Why were you there?" Nikita continued.

"Because. I was in the other car." Alex's eyes became wide.

"What?" You, you killed my parents!?" Alex stood up and was now shouting.

"Alex I was high!" Nikita said standing up too. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing! After I left, I kept thinking about you. I could see that your parents were dead, but I checked to see if you were alive, and when you were still breathing I knew you would be okay. Once I got clean, I tracked you down. I watched you for years. You had no idea until I brought you to my house." Alex didn't know what to do. She just stood there, motionless. She felt sick. Betrayed. Her legs became weak, and she had to sit back down.

"I'm so sorry Alex. It was an accident. You don't know how much I wish I could go back and change what happened." Alex moved her hand across her parent's names on the gravestones.

"You have no idea, what you did to me Nikita." Both Alex and Nikita were now crying. "You're the reason, everything got screwed up."

"And I'm the reason, why you got clean." Nikita said. Alex faced her, the anger inside her building up. She looked at the headstones one last time, and made her way out of the cemetery.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday! I was thinking about the Nikita Panel at Comic Con all day. (Even though I wasn't there.) Also, I had some trouble thinking of what this chapter should be, and what would happen after Alex left the cementary. Anyway, enjoy!**

Nikita chased after Alex.

"Alex, just wait!" She said grabbing her arm and pulling her around.

"What Nikita? What do you have to say?" Alex replied angerly. Nikita just stood there, trying to get something out.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. The plan was to find you, help you, and let you go. I never wanted you to know, as much as you deserve the truth." Nikita said. Alex shook Nikita's hand off her arm.

"Well you're plan was a success. You found me, helped me, and now you can let me go." Alex said, walking away again. Nikita caught up to her and blocked her path.

"Go where?" She said. "Last time I checked my place was the only place you had. You think you can just go back out there on the streets alone? That didn't exactly work out for you last time."

"The only reason why I was out there in the first place was because of you! This is all you!" Alex shouted and tried to go past Nikita. Nikita grabbed her and Alex started fighting her. Alex hit her hands against Nikita's chest, struggling to leave. She kicked and squirmed, but Nikita didn't even flinch.

"Let go of me!" Alex cried. Nikita held her out forcing Alex to face her and look her in the eye.

"Not if you're going to leave like this. I know I said you could leave when you wanted, but not now. Please. Come back to my house and we can talk through this." Alex sensed desperation in Nikita's voice, and stopped struggling.

"Fine! Just let me go!" Alex said and pulled out of Nikita's hold. She rubbed her arms and brushed her fingers through her hair. Then, she walked past Nikita, and out the cementary gates.

_**Back at Nikita's house.**_

Alex stepped inside the house, and headed for her bed. Nikita came up behind her, stood there, and crossed her arms.

"So, you got me to come back. What do you have to say now?" Alex said sharply. Nikita sat down on the bed and sighed.

"I want to tell you _exactly _what happened that night. Before, and after the crash. You may not want to hear it, but you should."

Alex could feel more tears coming, but quickly wiped her eyes.

"Before the crash, I was at the woman's house, the one that helped me. I was high, so I got angry at something she said. I left, and stole her car. It was already dark, so between that and the fact that I was high, driving wasn't the best thing for me to be doing. I didn't know where I was going, but at the time, anywhere seemed perfect. After a while, I came to your street. Your car was just up the road, coming towards me. I was so angry, that I started freaking out in the car. I didn't even see you in front of me. When I hit you, it was like time stopped, and everything was frozen except for us. Other than cuts and bruises, I managed to be alright, so I got out and went to your car. I, I saw your parents, and right away I knew they were dead."

Alex started to cry. She didn't want to hear what came next.

"I didn't know what to do. But I noticed you in the back, and opened your door. You were unconscious, but you were breathing. Then I heard voices from the other houses, and when lights turned on, I jumped in the car and tried to leave. Since it was banged up, it barely started but I turned around and drove away. I ended up leaving the car in a ditch somewhere, and walked back to the woman's house. I worked extra hard to get clean so I could find you. To this day, I still see the image in my head." When Nikita finished, Alex turned around.

"They told me they never found the person who did it. If only I knew that 6 years later _I _would find her, and not even know it." Alex said. Nikita started to cry again too.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said. Alex turned back around and didn't say a word. Nikita got up and walked away, but stopped and watched Alex before going into the other room. Alex began to cry harder, and lied down on the bed. Nikita closed her eyes tight, and walked off.

_**5 minutes later.**_

Alex allowed herself to slowly calm down after a few minutes. Nikita had left, and Alex was alone. She looked towards the door. She thought about leaving then. She could get a head start and by the time Nikita realized, Alex would be long gone. But she didn't. Nikita was right. She didn't have anywhere to go. Then, Alex noticed the bottle of pills still on the table. Nikita hadn't had the chance to do anything with them again. She got up, and picked up the bottle. It was begging her to open it. She pressed down on the lid and spun it. It popped open, and she dumped 4 pills into her hand. Alex tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and let them fall into her mouth. She swallowed them, and took a breath. It was only a matter of time now.

After a few minutes, Alex started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning, and colourful spots floated around the room. She started to walk towards her bed, but she became weak, and before she knew it she was on the floor, and everything went black.

Nikita thought she heard something, but shook it off. She wanted to check on Alex, but knew that it probably wasn't best. She thought about what Alex said at the cementary. "You have no idea, what you did to me Nikita. You're the reason, everything got screwed up." She covered her face in her hands. Alex was right. Nikita was the reason. And that would always be Alex's impression of her. But Nikita had been the reason why Alex got clean. She hoped Alex would remember that too. Thinking of everything that had happened, Nikita remembered the bottle of pills she left on the table. She figured she should do something with them. She got up and walked around the corner, only to see Alex on the ground. She ran over, and picked up the bottle of pills in her hand. She dropped it and rushed over to the sink, and opened the cupboard underneath. She grabbed a bottle of soap, and squeezed it into a cup. Then, she filled it with water and put her hand over the top to shake it. When it started to foam out, Nikita ran back to Alex and held her up. She poured the soapy water into Alex's mouth.

"Alex. Drink this." She whispered. Alex suddenly started to choke, and spit out the water. She started coughing, leaning over the floor. Nikita rubbed her back.

"Breath. Just breath." She comforted her, but Alex pushed her arm away.

"No!" She yelled. Nikita tried to calm her down, but Alex kept fighting. "Let me go!"

Nikita struggled to hold Alex's arms.

"Go where?" She said. Alex pushed Nikita away one last time and said,

"Just let me die!" Alex fell onto the ground, and burst into tears.

"I can't." Nikita said softly.

"I have nothing to live for! Nothing! Helping me get clean wasn't enough!" Alex shouted. Nikita sat back.

"Maybe not. But listen to me when I say this." Nikita said gently as she stood up and reached down to take Alex's hand.

"You have something to live for." Alex stared up at Nikita, and without thinking, took her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long! I accidently closed it, and it wasn't saved so I had to write half of it again. Plus I needed to find a direction for this to go. I have an idea for the future, but I don't have all the details. But I hope you enjoy!**

Alex lay in bed sleeping. Nikita watched her from a distance. She tried so hard to help Alex get clean, that she was blinded from seeing the real problem.

Alex started moving around in the bed, and Nikita thought she was having more nightmares. They had stopped not long after the drugs stopped, but maybe they were coming back. Nikita quietly walked over to Alex, and sat on the end of the bed. Alex started to mutter things in her sleep, and Nikita listened closely. The words were hard to make out, but to Nikita they sounded like Russian.

"Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прекратите. Нет!" Alex whispered. Nikita was confused. _Since when does Alex know Russian? _She wondered. Once Alex quieted down, Nikita left the bed and slid into her own. Although it was only 7 p.m in the evening, she was exhausted. Within minutes, Nikita was drifting off to sleep.

When Alex woke up, it was 6 a.m. Nikita was still sleeping, so Alex quietly threw off her sheets and stood up. Trying not to wake Nikita, Alex headed outside. The sun was coming up, but the air was still brisk. Alex went back inside to put on her jacket, then sat on the porch.

Back inside Nikita woke up and noticed Alex was gone. She started to panic, assuming she had run off again. She looked towards the door, and saw that her jacket was gone.

"Oh no." She said. Grabbing her own jacket, she pulled open the door and ran out. She stopped when she saw Alex sitting on the steps. Alex turned her head half way around, but didn't look at Nikita.

"Alex. I thought you left again." Nikita said, relieved that she hadn't. Alex sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nikita sat down next to Alex, rubbing her arms.

"A bit cold out here isn't it?" She said shivering. Alex shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Nikita looked at her. "I've wasted so much time. And energy." Alex turned to Nikita and wiped her eye. "And for what? Ever since my parents..." Alex stopped, and Nikita cringed at the pain on Alex's face. It brought back the guilt she had slept away. "Ever since they died, I've been running. I'd be in one place, and then the next morning I would go somewhere else. I've always wondered if I would have a permanent place one day. But we both know I won't."

"Alex." Nikita started, but Alex stopped her.

"Don't tell me that I can stay here. Don't tell me that." You may have gotten me clean, and saved me from killing myself. But I can't _really _be helped." At that last comment Nikita got up and knelt down in front of Alex.

"Alex. I don't understand, why certain things happen. How one minute everything is perfect, and the next we are on the ground wondering how we got there. But I do think that you can be helped. In fact I know you can. But at the end of the day, you are the only one who can help yourself. Everyone else is, just guiding you along the way." Before Alex answered, a gust of chilling morning wind blew in Nikita and Alex's faces. Nikita stood up and took Alex's hand.

"Come on. It's getting colder out here." Alex let Nikita lead her back in the house.

When they were inside, Alex sat down at the table. Her stomach growled, reminding them that neither had eaten for hours. Nikita decided to fix them both an early breakfast.

"Like pancakes?" She asked Alex. Alex laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Nikita smiled and started cooking. Right before they finished, Nikita spoke up.

"I wanted to ask you something. Before when you were sleeping, you started mumbling things. I couldn't clearly make it out, but it sounded like Russian." Alex gave Nikita a confused expression.

"Russian?" She repeated. "I don't know Russian. I don't know any other language." Nikita sat down bringing a tower of pancakes with her.

"Huh, strange." She said, taking a pile of them and putting them on her own plate. "I could have sworn it was. I guess I misheard." Alex took a few for herself.

"I guess. But even if I did, I don't remember a dream." Nikita thought about it, but shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. As long as your nightmares have stopped for good." Alex nodded.

"They have." The two of them continued eating, but Nikita noticed that Alex seemed distracted.

"Alex. Something wrong? I didn't think I was that bad of a cook." Alex glanced at her and smirked. She gave Nikita a reassuring shake of her head.

"I'm fine." Nikita nodded, but still sensed that something was wrong. She dismissed her thoughts, and finished her breakfast.

After eating, Alex and Nikita cleared their dishes, and Alex helped her clean up. The two of them didn't speak, but it wasn't unusual for them to be silent. They didn't have much to talk about. Just then, the doorbell rang. Alex jumped. Nikita put down the dishes.

"That's strange. Nobody ever comes to the door." Alex watched as Nikita headed to answer the door, only to find nobody there. There was just an envelope on the porch. Nikita stepped out and looked around. No one was there. She picked it up, and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Alex called walking over.

"No one. Just an envelope." Nikita said, confused. Alex stared at it.

"What do you think is in there?" She asked nervously. Nikita looked at her, then opened it. Inside, was a note and a photo. Nikita pulled out the letter and read it outloud.

"Long time no see, Alexandra." Alex stared at the letter in shock, and Nikita took out the photo. She gasped, and Alex grabbed it. The photo was of Alex sitting at the gravestones.

"Someone's watching you." Nikita said quietly. Alex had to sit down. She went over to the table and stared at the photo.

"Why me?" She asked. Nikita shrugged.

"I don't know. But you are not to leave this house. Understand?" Alex nodded, and Nikita looked over the note one more time.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex continued to stare at the note and photo. As frightened as she was, she couldn't get the thought of someone watching her out of her mind. Nikita had gone out to ask her neighbors if they had seen who had come to her door. She forbid Alex from leaving. When she finally came back, her face disappointed Alex.

"No luck?" Alex asked. Nikita hung up her jacket, and walked towards Alex.

"No. Now Alex. Are you 100% sure you don't know who could be doing this? Absolutely no one at all?" Alex set down the note and photo.

"I told you. I don't know many people. Other than the local junkies, and I doubt they are capable of even thinking straight, let alone following me." Nikita paced the floor.

"Still. We can't cancel out anyone. Not yet." She walked to the computer, and sat down. Alex followed and stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Nikita started typing.

"I'm checking the street cameras. That way, we can see who was at the door."

Alex crossed her arms.

"Since when do you know how hack sercurity cameras?"

Nikita looked back at her.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands." She said. After a few more seconds, she got in.

"Got it!" She exclaimed. She went through the various cameras and photos, trying to find a good view of her house.

"So what, you just learned how to become a hacker?" Alex asked again. Nikita ignored her and skimmed through the videos, and finally came across one facing her house. She saw a man standing on her porch, but the figure was blurry.

"Is that him?" Alex asked leaning over to get closer to the screen. "Not the best picture."

Nikita fiddled with the keys and found a recent video of the man on her porch. The man wore a long, black jacket, and walked up to Nikita's house. He dropped the envelope and rang the doorbell. On the street, a black SUV pulled up and stopped. The man ran to the car, hopped in and it drove away. As soon as it was out of sight, Nikita opened the door and picked up the envelope.

"He had help. Not surprised." Nikita told Alex. She zoomed in on the car, but the driver was even more blurry than the other man. "If there is more than one then our problem just got bigger." Nikita said as she turned to Alex. "This doesn't make sense. Alex there has to be someone you know that is watching you. The note said, long time no see Alexandra. How do you explain that?" Alex threw her hands up.

"I don't know Nikita. I really don't. All I know is that no one has _ever _called me Alexandra except for my Papa." Nikita stood up and went to the window. She peered out, her eyes darting from one end of the street to the other.

"Well someone else does. Or has." Nikita stepped away from the window. "The photo was of you at the graveyard. I didn't see anyone when I got down there, so whoever it was they probably had the car waiting nearby. I think we better go back there."

Alex jumped up.

"You want to go back? Are you trying to get me kidnapped?" She exclaimed. Nikita gave her a mischievous look.

"Yes." She said. Alex glared at her.

"Run that by me again." She said. Nikita grabbed her jacket, and a knife from the kitchen. Then she took two ear pieces out from the drawer, along with a small, portable telescope. She noticed Alex's confused face.

"I know some people." She said, referring to the ear pieces. Look Alex. If we can get him to come back, we can find out who he is." She tossed Alex her jacket, and headed for the door. Alex quickly followed and stepped in front of Nikita.

"Wait. I don't like this. What if he..." Alex started but Nikita put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Look. I promise nothing will happen to you. I'm going to be there the whole time, but out of sight so he won't be intimidated. All you have to do, is stand by your parent's graves and wait. If we're lucky, he will be there again. Got it?"

Alex still wasn't sure she wanted to do this, but if Nikita thought it would help, she would do it.

"Okay." She said quietly. Then the two of them headed outside.

At the cementary, Alex stood in front of the gates. Nikita watched from the other end of the cementary. She spoke into the the ear piece,

"Go Alex." She told her. Alex took a deep breath and pushed open the gates. She didn't see anyone, so she walked back to her parent's gravestones. She knelt down and read over their names.

Nikita scanned the cementary through the telescope, watching Alex and searching for the man. After a few minutes, nothing happened, so Alex stood up.

"Nikita I don't think he is here. Wouldn't we know by now." She whispered to Nikita. Nikita had her back to Alex just for a second, checking for signs on the other end of the cementary.

"Be patient Alex." She said. Just then, Alex heard leaves crackling behind her. She spun around and saw a dark figure by the street. He held up a camera, but when he saw Alex make eye contact with him, he brought it down.

"Nikita!" Alex whispered, her voice very shakey. Nikita turned around and saw Alex watching the street. She saw the man, and told Alex to run to her. She listened, and the man waved to someone down the street. A black car pulled up and he jumped inside. Nikita ran out to meet up with Alex, holding her knife.

"He came. You were right." Alex cried when her and Nikita met up. Nikita cupped Alex's scared face with her hands.

"I know. It's okay though. We have more to work with now. We know that he is determinded to find you, and is interested in taking your picture." Nikita told Alex. Alex could see him in her mind.

"Did you see him too?" Alex asked her pointing to the telescope. Nikita nodded.

"Yes." She looked around the cementary one more time, then took Alex's arm. We better go. Just stay beside me." She warned as they slowly walked towards the gates.

Nikita and Alex made it home safely. Alex went straight to her bed and sat down. Nikita set the knife down on the table and carried the telescope over to Alex.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked, panic in her voice. Nikita sat down next to her.

"I'm not sure. We wait I guess."

"Wait for what? I doubt he'll be coming to the door again anytime soon. He knows that we were watching him!" Alex replied. Nikita became frustrated.

"Alex I know that! But we can't just be going out in public all the time! If he knows that we are watching him now, he'll get more suspicious about me. We can't take any chances of him hurting either one of us." Nikita stood up to put the telescope back.

"Now, your job is to think more about who this guy is. I'll do what I can to figure it out. But the second you remember anything, you tell me. Got it?" Nikita's voice was serious, so Alex quickly nodded.

"Good." She said. Then she went to her computer again, and started typing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is late! I was busy earlier today, so I didn't have time to write. But it's here now! Enjoy!**

Nikita continued typing at her computer, trying to find the identity of the man. Alex stood in front of the window. Her arms were crossed, and she was deep in thought.

"Alex. I told you. Don't stand by the window. He'll have easy access to taking your photo." Nikita warned her. Alex didn't respond. Nikita called to her again. When she still didn't react, she got up and walked up behind Alex.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me?" She tried again. Alex turned to her.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." She said as she stepped back.

"About what?" Nikita asked, her soft tone almost forcing Alex to tell her. Alex sat down at the computer.

"About everything." She paused. "There was something I didn't tell you before. When you told me I was talking in my sleep, and you said it sounded like Russian. I, I remembered something. It's all bits and pieces so I didn't think anything of it. And then this guy came. It's hard to remember exactly, but I feel like this has happened before." She stopped. Nikita thought about what Alex said, but didn't say anything. Alex looked at her.

"Nikita. Say something." Alex said. Nikita looked her at.

"Alex. You should have told me that before! If you remember anything else, tell me right away."

Alex nodded.

"So, did you find who he is yet?" She asked hopefully. Nikita motioned for her to stand up so she could sit down.

"No yet. I'm running his face through facial recognition. The video is very blurry, so don't get your hopes up. We may have to get closer to him somehow." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You mean you're going to make me go back to him?" Nikita turned to her.

"At this point we can't play nice. We know that he knows where you are, where you go, and he somehow knows you." She turned back to the screen, and Alex stood up and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Nikita eyed her. Alex took a sip, and caught Nikita's stare.

"What?" She asked. Nikita shook her head.

"You don't seem to be taking this seriously. If this guy gets to you and I'm not there, I won't be able to find you. Not until we figure out who he is!" Alex set down the bottle.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking about it. And if I end up remembering something, what does that mean? I've obviously forgotten it for a reason." Before Nikita could reply, the doorbell rang. Both of them froze. They stared at each other, than moved their eyes to the door. Nikita shook her head at Alex, telling her to not answer it. Nikita looked out the window, and saw the black car just drive out of view. She stood up and walked to the door. Alex followed.

"Why didn't you open it! We could have had him right there!" She said, a bit annoyed. Nikita sighed.

"And then what? We don't know if he was armed, had more men, nothing. I couldn't risk it." She opened the door, and sitting on the porch was another envelope. She picked it up quickly and shut the door. She stood with Alex, and opened the envelope. She took out a photo. It was Alex at the cementary again, but instead of a seperate note, there was something written on the back of the photo.

"It's been along time Alexandra. If only you remembered me the way I remember you." Nikita read. Alex felt sick suddenly. Nikita shoved the picture back in the envelope and brought it to the computer. She set it on the table and turned back to Alex.

"Here we go." She said.

It was now night time, and Alex lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept her awake. She was trying so hard to remember anything that would help Nikita. Nothing came to her. But then she got an idea. If Alex went out and just walked up the street alittle, maybe he would be out there. As dangerous as this was, Alex only hoped it would do some good. She knew that Nikita would kill her if she found out, so she didn't plan on being long. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Nikita, and slipped into warmer clothes. Then she put on her shoes and jacket. She was about to open the door, when she realized she had no way to protect herself just in case. Alex fetched a knife from the kitchen, and left. The air was cold hitting her face, so she put her hood up and walked to the sidewalk. She didn't hear or see anything, so she headed down the street. After a few minutes of no luck, Alex decided to go back. Suddenly, she heard something moving in the bushes, so she quickly turned around, only to see a tall, dark figure standing in front of her. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Alex grabbed the knife from her pocket and stabbed the man in the hand. He cried out in pain and let go, but the man in front of her punched her in the face. She hit the ground hard, but the pain went away when she blacked out. The man shouted at the other guy to carry her to the car, but he was clutching his hand and wouldn't do it. So, the other man dragged her to their car, and hopped inside.

Back at Nikita's house, Nikita woke up. The room became very cold, and the wind was blowing straight to Nikita. She rolled out of bed and walked to the door. Alex had left it open. Because Nikita was so tired, her brain wasn't awake yet. She closed the door and got back into bed.

"Alex. Are you not cold?" She whispered to Alex's empty bed. When there was no answer, Nikita turned on the light. When she saw the empty bed, she started to panic. She looked at the door and saw that Alex's coat and shoes were gone. She raced to the door and ran outside. Sitting on the porch, was an envelope. Shaking, she picked it up and slowly opened it. Inside was only a note. She read it to herself.

"Hello Nikita. I have someone that you might want back. Unfortunately, she's a bit tied up right now." Nikita swallowed nervously, but then crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. Anger built up inside of her. Her new goal, was to find Alex. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of yelling woke up Alex. She blinked her eyes a couple times, trying to get a clear picture of where she was. She was in a tiny, dark, old room. The lights above her were dim, but she could see a door on the other end of the room, yelling coming through it. Her lip felt swollen, so she tried to lift her hand to her face, but her hands were tied to a chair. Alex aggressively pulled her hands up multiple times, but she was stuck. She started to panic, and breathing heavily. Suddenly, the yelling stopped and the two men that attacked Alex walked through the door.

"Well. Good to see you awake Alexandra." The taller man said. His voice was raspy and deep, and he had a Russian accent. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Vlad." Alex stared at him. That name sounded familiar to her, but she didn't show it. She struggled again.

"What do you want from me!" She yelled. Vlad laughed, and stood inches away from Alex. He stroked her face with his hand, causing Alex to turn it the opposite way.

"You see Alex. It's not something I want from you. It's what I wanted from your father. Of course, he's dead now so, you're the next best thing." His voice sent a chill down Alex's back. She watched him wide eyed.

"My father? How did you know him?" Alex demanded. Vlad motioned to the other man to go to Alex, and Alex watched him as he walked behind her and pulled her head back by her hair. She yelped out in pain. Vlad pulled a chair from the corner and sat across from Alex.

"Now Alexandra, I don't appreciate that tone of voice. Didn't I teach you better?" He smiled at her. Alex started to cry from the pain forming on her scalp.

"Arthur, don't hurt the little lady. Let go now." He ordered his partner. Arthur let go, and headed to stand next to Vlad. Alex desperately wanted to rub her head, but her hands were still tied up. Vlad noticed her squirming, and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Sorry Alexandra, we can't let you go until you learn to cooperate. You used to be such a good girl. What happened?"

"My name is Alex ! And why do you keep talking about me like that?" Alex said, her voice raised. Vlad stood up from his chair and walked to a table behind Alex. He picked up a needle, and put it in front of Alex. Alex backed her head away from it as far as she could. Vlad brought it to her Arm, and slowly injected her with the unknown drug.

"It's okay. After this, you'll remember everything Alexandra." Vlad said, and then Alex drifted off.

Nikita rushed around her house, collecting all of the necessary equipment to save Alex. She had spent the last 2 hours, trying to find the man's identity, and had been successful. Vlad Durov. Nikita didn't know any other details about him, but that was all she didn't to get Alex back. Before she left, she grabbed a gun from under her bed. She never had to use this, but there was a first for everything. After that, Nikita headed outside. Because she didn't know where Vlad had taken Alex, she started with showing some neighbors a photo of Alex. Nikita walked all the way to the crackhouse where she found Alex. She saw three of guys hanging out outside the house, so she walked towards them holding the picture. When they saw her approaching them, they started laughing.

"Hey there. You don't belong down here." One of them said. Nikita rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Have any of you seen this girl? It's extremely important." She asked holding up the picture. They studied it, but shook their heads.

"Nope. But she's just as pretty as you are. Who is she?" Another one said. Nikita became angry.

"Look. I don't have time for this! Are you sure you haven't seen her?" She tried again. The third guy "Maybe. It was dark last night but I was walking down that way and I did see a girl. Can't be positive looked at it again, and then nodded.

though." Nikita thanked them and continued walking. It didn't help her a lot, but it gave her more hope that maybe others saw more. Nikita walked quickly down the street, towards more people. Once again, she showed them the picture, but had no luck this time. Frustrated, and getting more worried, Nikita sat down on the curb and rested her head in her hands.

"Good morning Alexandra. Did you sleep well?" Vlad asked kindly as he came in the bedroom. Alex smiled at him.

"Да. Спасибо." She replied. Vlad laughed.

"You don't need to speak Russian all the time Alexandra. Practice your english sometimes." He told her. She nodded.

"Alright." She said sweetly. Vlad placed his hand under her chin, and knelt down to her level. She waited patiently for him to speak to her.

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you." He said standing up and heading towards the door. Alex's face lit up with joy, as she followed him out of the room. He led her to another bedroom at the end of the hall, and opened the creaky door. Alex peered inside, giving Vlad a chance to shove her in. He slammed the door and locked it, leaving Alex on the other end alone. She banged it with her fists, calling out for him.

"Let me out! You can't leave me in here! Пожалуйста! Вернись!" She cried, but could hear his footsteps getting softer and softer as he walked away. She slid down against the door, and dropped her head onto her knees. Her sobs could be heard from the other end of the house, but she knew Vlad wouldn't be coming back for along time. Just then, a gently voice came from somewhere else in the room.

"Are you okay?" It said. Alex shot her head up, but the darkness kept her from seeing anything. She was afraid to answer, but the voice spoke up again.

"I said, are you okay?" It was then that Alex realized it was coming from in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes. It was a dream. Or rather, a memory. Alex looked to her side, to another girl about her age.

"I'm Maya. Who are you?" She asked. Alex's vision was blurry again, but she focused on the girl.

"I, I think so. I'm Alex. Where are we?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The girl brought a cold cloth to her head.

"Don't worry about that. Just stay quiet. If Vlad comes back, we're both in trouble. He can't know that I'm helping you." She said. Alex looked around the room. She was on a bed, and the only other furniture was a small wooden table, two chairs, and a large, white dresser in the far corner. The walls were a unpleasant green, and the only light was from a tiny window above the bed. Maya left the cloth on Alex's forehead, and walked to the door. She pushed her ear against it, listening for Vlad. When she didn't hear anything, she shuffled back to Alex and comforted her.

"Why are you here? Did Vlad take you too?" Alex asked her. Maya looked down sadly.

"Yes. But I've been here for years. It's a long story." Alex felt sorry for the girl, but she also felt angry. Then she remembered her dream, and she suddenly felt sick. Maya noticed.

"Are you gonna be sick?" She asked nervously. Alex shook her head.

"I'm okay." She convinced her. Maya sighed.

"Unless someone's looking for you, you'll be here awhile." She explained. Alex thought of Nikita. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that Nikita wouldn't find her. She only hoped that Nikita found out who Vlad was by now.

Nikita set out again to find Alex. She had stolen a motorcycle from a man, but that was the least of her worries. She still had no clue where to look, but she knew Vlad's name, and that was good enough for her. Nikita drove around the entire area multiple times, coming to the same conclusion. Wherever Alex was, it wasn't around here. She decided to drive back to her house and find out more about Vlad Durov.

When she got there, she threw down her helmet and sat down at the computer. She began furiously typing, hoping to find anything new about Vlad. After many failed attempts, Nikita was about to stop when she found something. She gasped as she read the screen. Vlad Durov had been a former company owner, and had worked with Alex's father. Nikita then realized that whatever Vlad wanted, it had more to do with Alex's father than Alex. Nikita memorized the company's address, and grabbed her helmet.


	12. Chapter 12

Nikita arrived at Vlad's old company. It was a worn down building, with green vines creeping up the side of the wall. Nikita took off her helmet and shook her hair. She was surprised that the company was still up and running. She walked up to the entrance and pulled open the glass doors. A few men walked past her carrying large, heavy objects, but none paid any attention to her. She scanned the room, and saw a man who looked like he was in charge talking to another man. Nikita walked over to him.

"Excuse me." She said. The man turned to her, as the other man walked away. He smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. I was hoping you could tell me some things about one of your former employees."

"Sure." The man replied. "Who are you thinking of?" Nikita looked in straight in the eye and said,

"Vlad Durov." As soon as Nikita said his name, the man's face dropped. His eyes flashed with anger. He turned around and started walking away. Nikita ran up to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about that man along time ago. I don't know where he is."

Nikita stood in front of him.

"I just need a few details. Please. It's important." Nikita pleaded. The man thought for a minute, then sighed.

"Fine. Vlad was one of my hardest workers. He was always in on time, and stayed late working on projects. But then, him and another employee got into a fight, and Vlad almost caused this company to fall. I had to let him go. I never heard from him again." Nikita's ears perked up when she heard about another employee.

"If I may ask, who was the other worker?"

"His name was Nikolai Udinov. So sad that he died. Before the accident, I had replaced Vlad with him. Vlad wasn't happy, but I fired him right after." Nikita nodded. It made sense now. Vlad wanted to get revenge on Alex's father, but because he died, Alex was his next target. But what Nikita still didn't know, was why he had come back after all these years. Nikita thanked him, and was about to leave when she quickly stopped.

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" The man led Nikita to a back room, and opened a drawer. He pulled out some files and handed them to Nikita.

"I haven't heard from him for years, but this was his last address." Nikita thanked him again and ran back outside.

Maya continued to comfort Alex, but the two girls were soon interrupted. They both jumped when they heard someone fiddling with the door's lock, and Maya ran to the other side of the room. Vlad and Arthur then walked in, headed over to Alex.

"Hello Alexandra. Sleep well?" He asked smiling. Alex groaned. Arthur walked to Maya and pulled her up. She relunctantly let him lead her out of the room, and then Arthur closed the door and locked it.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex said, trying not to cry. Vlad sat down on the egde of the bed.

"Haven't you remembered yet? I am almost positive that your memories would have come back by now." Alex's stomach fell, and she held her breath. "I don't understand." She whispered. Vlad soothed her.

"It's alright Alexandra. You will." Alex got angry again.

"My name is Alex!" She yelled. Arthur stepped closer to Alex but Vlad stopped him.

"Let her be angry." He told him. "She's too weak to do anything else." Vlad said, standing up and walking to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out some clothes. He held them up for Alex to see. Alex gasped. They were the clothes she was wearing the night of the accident.

"How did you get those?" She asked angerly. Vlad studied them.

"You want to know? Well Alexandra, instead of me telling you, I'll let you see for yourself." Alex was about to ask what he meant, when she felt another prick on her arm. She turned to see Arthur stabbing another needle into her, and then she fell back onto her pillow.

The closer Nikita got to Vlad's address, the more nervous she became. She didn't know if he would be there, and if he was, what she would do. The drive from the company building to his house was a good 30 minutes, but she got there quicker since she drove above the speed limit. Nikita parked down the street from his house, just in case he was watching. She took off her helmet, placed it on the ground and pulled out her gun. She held it in front of her as she walked towards his door. When she was on the porch, she turned the handle to see if it was unlocked. It was, so she slowly pushed it open. There was a small amount of furniture, and no noise coming from any room. She turned quickly at each corner, her gun pointed. Nikita headed upstairs, listening for any sign of people. After she checked every room, she brought down her gun.

"Damn!" She muttered. Nikita went back downstairs and walked outside. Suddenly, she saw a head pop out from behind a bush, and then a boy running away.

"Hey!" She cried as she ran after him. The boy kept running, but Nikita was faster. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. She spun him around, and he started to struggle.

"Let me go! I wasn't doin' nothing!" He yelled.

"Stop! I won't hurt you!" She said loudly. The boy calmed down, but when he saw her gun he tried to yell for help. Nikita covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

"Look. I'm going to put this away. Then I need you to be quiet, and listen to me." She said calmly so he wouldn't be scared. The boy nodded and she took her hand away. Nikita put the gun in the side of her pants, and looked at the boy.

"Now. What were you doing watching the house? Do you know Vlad?" She asked. The boy shook his head.

"No! I just, saw you go in there and was curious. No one ever goes in there anymore. Except for yesterday that is."

"Who? Who went in there?" She demanded. The boy shrugged.

"Two guys. They were only there was a minute, and then got into this black car and left." Nikita quickly took out Alex's photo and held it up.

"Have you seen her?" She asked him. The boy squinted at the photo.  
"Yeah. I did. When that guys went in there, I walked up to the car. I saw a girl in the back seat, but she was sleeping. Then the guys came out so I hid. When they got in the car, I followed them. After the stopped I almost got caught so I ran"

Nikita grabbed the boy and pulled him forward.

"Where? Where did they go!?" She asked aggressively. The boy shrugged again.

"To some old house. I've never been to it before." Nikita pulled the boy over to the bike. She gave him her helmet and told him to get on.

"What?" He asked confused. "You're making me come with you?" Nikita hopped on.

"You gotta tell me where they went. When we get there, you gotta leave and forget you met me. Got it?" Nikita's voice was a little harsh, so the boy agreed. He put on the helmet and Nikita started to drive.

Alex finished eating her meal at the diner. She didn't have a lot of money left, but she hadn't eaten for days. She paid for the food, and left the restaurant. It had gotten colder now, and the thin clothes she was wearing didn't help keep the wind from freezing her. Alex crossed her arms and decided she should find a place to sleep for the night. She found a couple of places behind stores, but they all had people sleeping there already. Finally, she found a small space behind a movie rental store. She curled up beside a couple old boxes, and shut her eyes. Before she fell asleep, Alex heard a voice calling her name.

"Alexandra? Is that you?" She opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up when she saw Vlad.

"Vlad?" She asked nervously. Vlad walked up to her but Alex backed away.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Stay away from me. My dad told me not to talk to you." She said. Vlad smiled.

"Hey. It's me. Vlad. Your dad and I just had a little fight. You can trust me."

Alex backed away more, so Vlad stopped.

"Didn't you get a foster home?" Alex stayed quiet, so Vlad kept talking.

"Did you run away? I know how bad some of those families can be. They just want the money, not the kids that they get." Alex tilted her head, as if she was starting to trust him.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." She said, now shivering. Vlad walked towards her and gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry Alexandra. You can stay with me." Alex smiled, and walked with Vlad back onto the streets. Vlad brought her to his car, and opened the passenger door for her. Alex got inside and watched Vlad walk around to the driver side. He got in and turned to her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He said, but the tone in his voice sent chills up Alex's spine. She shook it away and sat back as Vlad started the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex woke up again. She was getting sick of this happening. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, and saw Vlad standing over her. She sat up, and realized she was in the same room as before. Arthur stood by the door, and Alex could hear Maya crying on the other side. Vlad watched Alex.

"Enjoy your little nap?" He asked her.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you doing that!" Alex exclaimed. Vlad pointed towards the clothes on the end of the bed.

"You wanted answers, I gave them to you." He explained. Alex narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was right, but wished she had never asked. "I only wanted to help you Alexandra. But you made it hard for me to do that. So, I turned you into a better person. Only you left before I could finish." Vlad said as he stood up. Alex grabbed his arm.

"All this because you lost your job!? My Papa told me that you almost ruined the company so you were fired!" Alex shouted. Vlad laughed.

"This is about more than my job. Your father wasn't the man you thought he was. Besides, he's dead now." He paused, and broke away from Alex's grasp. "When I found you Alexandra, you were afraid of me. You do remember that, don't you? Of course you do. Anyway, you said to me, my dad told me not to talk to you. To stay away from me. But you really should have stayed away from him. It's a good thing he was killed by that woman. What was her name again? Oh yes, Nikita." Vlad gave Alex a disturbing grin. Alex wanted to stand up, but she was too weak to move her legs. Instead, she became more angry.

"My Papa loved me and Mama! He never would have done anything wrong!" She shouted.

"That's just the thing. He was so good at keeping secrets. I knew better." Vlad walked around the bed and dragged the chair over to sit next to Alex. Alex started to cry.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" She whimpered. Vlad patted her leg, but Alex shifted away from him to the edge of the mattress.

"Nothing." He said. "But when your father died, I thought it was over."

Alex eyed him when he said "it", but Vlad didn't explain.

"Then I heard you survived, so I found you. They placed you in a foster home. Remember them? They loved you very much, but you didn't want them. You started acting up, so they put you in another. But it was a lot worse, wasn't it Alexandra? I followed up on you for months. Eventually you ran away. It was then I knew I had the chance to take you. Change you so you wouldn't be like your father."

By this time Alex was sobbing. It was all coming back to her. Whatever Vlad had injected into her, they brought back the memories.

"How come I don't remember anything?" She asked. Vlad motioned to Arthur.

"I took all those memories away from you. Each month I had us start over. After two years, you escaped. I searched for you for along time Alexandra. And I won't lose you again." Vlad finished talking, and told Arthur to open the door. Alex called after him, but he ignored her. Arthur shoved Maya back into the room, and locked the door.

The boy pointed at an old, run down building at the very egde of town. Nikita drove up and parked behind a large tree. She hopped off the motorcycle and pulled out her gun. She turned to the boy.

"You sure it's this place?" She asked. The boy threw down his helmet.

"Of course I am. Don't you think I'd remember a place like this?"

"Okay. Now leave! And _do not _tell anyone about this." Nikita started walking up the path leading to the building, and heard the boy running behind her. When Nikita reached the building, she saw the black car parked in the back. _This is it. _She thought. She peered inside, and saw nobody. So, Nikita walked around back to the car, still holding her gun out in front of her. She walked to the car, and looked in the windows. The car was empty, except for a knife on the back seat.

"Alex." She whispered to herself. Nikita left the car and ran up to the back door. She turned the handle, but it was locked. She raised her foot and kicked it open. The wooden door swung fast, and Nikita stepped inside. No one was around, but the building had many floors, so Nikita started looking around. She was standing in an empty room, so she left and headed down the hallway. The only light coming on was from a few windows above her, and the back door that was wide open. Quickly turning at every door, pointing her gun, Nikita listened for any noise. Suddenly, she heard the floor above her creaking, as if people were walking up there. Nikita picked up her pace and reached the end of the hallway. A staircase greeted her at the end, and she stepped onto the first step. As quietly and carefully as she could, Nikita walked up the stairs. At the top, there were a few closed doors, and another long dark hallway. Nikita reached out to open one of them, but was suddenly hit from behind. She fell against the wall, and grunted. She rolled over and looked up. Arthur towered over her, and was about to pick her up when she kicked him in the leg. He yelped and grabbed his leg. Nikita grabbed her gun from beside her and pointed it up at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you want to live to see Alexandra again." Vlad said, walking up behind Nikita. Nikita lowered her gun.

"Where's Alex. What did you do to her!?" Nikita demanded. Vlad nodded towards Arthur, telling him to help her up. Arthur grabbed her and yanked her so she would stand. He took her gun and held her arms behind her back.

"I haven't done anything to Alexandra. And even if I have, what would you do about it?" Arthur laughed and dragged Nikita down the hall. She struggled and fought, but Arthur was a lot bigger and stronger than her. Vlad followed as Arthur threw Nikita into a room and shut the door.

"Brave Nikita. Coming to Alexandra's rescue again. How sweet." He mocked. Then, he and Arthur headed downstairs.

"What happened in here?" Maya asked running over to Alex. Alex shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Vlad happened, that's what." She told Maya. Maya watched her sadly, soothing her. "I never should have went with him." She said. Maya tilted her head.

"You went with him? By choice?" She asked shocked. Alex shook her head.

"No, not this time. The first time." Maya widened her eyes.

"You've been here before?" She asked. Alex nodded, but didn't say anything else. She just let Maya comfort her.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex asked Maya to help her stand up. When Alex found her balance, Maya let go of her arm, and watched as Alex wondered around the room.

"What are you doing?" She curiously asked. Alex opened all the drawers on the dresser.

"Anything. We're getting out of here." Alex stated firmly. Maya shook her head sadly.

"You won't find anything. I've looked." Alex kept looking, so Maya tried to stop her. Alex stared into her eyes.

"Maya. I'm gonna get us out of here. Today. You have to listen to me. Someone is looking for us. She'll find us. I know it." Alex said.

"Who?" Maya wondered.

"A friend. She found me once, she'll find me again." Alex told her, continuing to search the room. She knelt down by the bed, and looked underneath. She stood up quickly and turned to Maya.

"Help me move the bed." Alex said. Maya didn't question her, and stood beside Alex. Together, they pushed the bed, reveiling a small hatch on the floor. They smiled at each other.

"This could be our way out." Alex said, trying to open it. It wouldn't budge. "It's locked. Of course. We have to find something to open it." She started looking around again, but Maya pulled her arm.

"If Vlad or Arthur figure out we found it, we're both dead!" She cried. Alex grabbed her shoulders and held her close.

"He won't. You gotta trust me. We'll move the bed back and continue looking, okay?"

Maya thought about it, then nodded.

"Okay." She said, then they pushed the bed back over the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday! I started doing other things and kind of forgot! But, here is a longER one to make up for it! Enjoy!**

As Nikita banged on the door, screaming Vlad's name, Vlad and Arthur sat downstairs talking about what to do with her.

"The only use I have for Nikita, is to make her suffer." Vlad explained to Arthur. Arthur set down a bottle of beer in front of him.

"You're going to torture her?" He asked, getting excited. Vlad shook her head as he took a sip.

"No. What I'm going to do, is much worse. Nikita is strong. She can take the physical pain. But watching Alex go through it, well that's a different story." He said, grinning at Arthur.

Nikita threw her fist at the door for a last time, then leaned against it. She knew no matter what she did, Vlad would only return when he had something planned. Until then, Nikita could only try and figure a way out. She looked around the room, studying her surroundings. It was completely empty, the cold concrete floors and cracked walls were bare. Nikita stepped into the middle of the room. There was nothing that could help her. She thought of Alex, somewhere in the building, and how she couldn't do anything to help her. She screamed as loud as she could, then dropped to the floor. She let her head fall, and continued to sit there quietly.

* * *

Alex and Maya were still looking around the room, but jumped up when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Maya asked, frightened. Alex ran to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"It, sounds like Nikita." She said. Maya came up behind her.

"Nikita? Is that who you were talking about? The person who would find us?" She asked hopefully. Alex nodded.

"Yes. She's in trouble. I have to get out of this room!" Alex shouted. She told Maya to stand back, and when she was out of the way, Alex began to throw herself against the door. Maya watched in horror as Alex continually crushed her arm between her body and the door.

"Alex! Stop it!" Maya yelled. Alex ignored her.

"I can't! Nikita needs me!" She yelled back. Downstairs, Vlad and Arthur heard the commotion. Vlad set down the beer bottle harshly, and ordered Arthur to go upstairs and stop the noise. Arthur ran upstairs, and walked towards Alex and Maya's room. The girls heard him, and backed away from the door.

"Maya listen to me. When the door opens, I want you to run out." Alex told Maya.

"What? What about you?" Maya said concerned, as Alex grabbed a drawer and pulled it out of the dresser. The footsteps were getting closer, and Alex stepped in front of the door.

"Just do it! Run and hide! I'll find you." Maya nodded and leaned against the wall next to the door. Then, Arthur pushed the door open.

"What the hell's going on up here?" He shouted.

"Now Maya!" Alex screamed, hitting Arthur in the stomach with the dresser. Arthur grunted and fell to the ground, allowing Maya to sneak past him. Alex attempted to throw the drawer onto Arthur's head, but he grabbed her leg and pulled. Alex gasped as she fell, the drawer landing on her arm. She cried out in pain, and attemped to kick Arthur in the face. He caught her foot and twisted it. Alex screamed out, clutching her ankle. Arthur tried to reach for her again but stopped when they heard a grunt from outside the room. Arthur turned his head, only to see a shovel come in contact with his face. His head fell against the hard floor. Alex stared up at Maya amazed, and let her pull her up. Alex hopped on her good foot, and leaned against Maya.

"Thanks." She said, catching her breath. They walked out of the room, and saw Vlad on the ground unconscious. Alex turned at Maya and opened her mouth to speak, but Maya spoke instead.

"Yes." She said smiling. They got to the stairs, then stopped. Alex bent down and sat at the top step.

"My ankle. It's broken. I can't walk down there. Besides, we have to find Nikita. The scream came from up here somewhere." Maya sat down next to her.

"But what about Vlad and Arthur? They aren't dead. I didn't hit them _that_ hard." Alex sat thinking, then remembered the hatch.

"Help me up." She said. Maya pulled her onto her one foot, and Alex hopped over to Vlad. "Where did you put the shovel?" She asked. Maya took a step closer.

"I dropped it right by..." She stopped and stared past Alex. Alex followed her gaze and spun around. Arthur stood in the doorway, holding the shovel. Arthur pulled the shovel back and brought it back forward hitting Alex. She fell to the floor, landing beside Vlad. Maya froze where she was. Arthur walked towards her and punched her out. Then, he started shaking Vlad. He slowly woke up, bringing a hand to his head. He felt blood, but ignored the wound. He stood up and looked down at the two girls.

"Well done Arthur." He said, then they each picked up Alex and Maya and headed back into the room.

* * *

Nikita raised her head when she heard the door being unlocked. Vlad stood in the doorway, watching Nikita. Nikita stood up and glared at him.

"Where is Alex?" She said, trying to keep calm. Vlad moved to his left to give room for Arthur to come inside. He walked up to Nikita and wrapped her arms behind her back. Nikita stood completely still.

"I'll bring you to her." Vlad said, and Arthur led Nikita out.

They walked down the hall, into Alex and Maya's room. The bed was moved, and the hatch was open. Vlad walked down the steps first, followed by Nikita and Arthur. At the bottom, Maya was tied up in a corner, and Alex sat in a chair in the middle of the room, still knocked out.

"Alex." Nikita whispered. She tried to run to her, but Arthur twisted her arms. She let out a small yelp, as Arthur brought her to another corner of the room. There were chains attached to the ceiling, and Nikita knew what came next. Arthur locked her hands threw the cuffs, and stood behind her. Vlad stood next to Alex, and ran his fingers along Alex's arm.

"Get your hands off of her or I'll..." Nikita warned but Vlad stopped her.

"Or you'll do what? My dear Nikita, you can't do anything now." He walked around the chair and back around to face Alex. Nikita started to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed. Vlad turned to her.

"Alexandra is a good girl. Her father on the other hand, was a bad man. We were friends once, but only because we were part of the same group."

Nikita tilted her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Vlad continued.

"Alexandra's father and I worked for a man who worked for the government. Our jobs at that factory were only covers. Then, he turned on us. I finally decided to get my revenge. But you beat me to it." Nikita closed her eyes and cringed. "I didn't want sweet, little, innocent Alexandra to turn into him. I had to change her when I had the chance.."Nikita opened her eyes to stare at Vlad then.

"You mean, had her before now?" Nikita said, shocked by what she was hearing. Vlad nodded.

"But she escaped me. It took my up until now to find her again. And if it wasn't for you finding her as well, I may never had done just that. But now, I can continue with what I started." Vlad stopped talking, and turned back to Alex. He slapped Alex gently on the face.

"Wake up Alexandra. Someone is here to see you." He said. Alex moved her head, and blinked her eyes. "Good girl." Vlad said. Nikita shook the chains.

"Alex!" She yelled. Alex turned her head towards Nikita and widened her eyes.

"Nikita! I knew you would find me." She yelled back.

"What a heartwarming moment." Vlad interrupted. "Too bad it won't last." He walked over to a shelf next to Maya, and picked up a remote. "This may hurt a bit Alexandra." He said as he pressed one of the buttons. Alex unleashed a powerful, ear-piercing scream as volts of electricity ran through her body. Nikita shut her eyes and tuned her head, unable to watch. When the volts stopped, Alex steadied her breathing. The pain made her body numb, but everything was getting dark. Nikita raised her head and quickly looked at Alex.

"Please. Stop. Let her go. You can do whatever you want to me." Nikita pleaded. Vlad laughed.

"I am Nikita. I don't need your permission. I know you can take the pain. But watching Alex in pain, is hearbreaking to you. You'll both suffer this way." Vlad pushed the button again, and Alex began screaming. Nikita burst into tears, frustrated that she couldn't do anything, and that Vlad was getting what he wanted. All she could do, what stand there and listen to Alex's screams. When the electricity stopped again, Alex passed out.

"I guess it was too much for her." He said.

"When I get out of these things, I swear I will kill you." Nikita announced harshly. Vlad set down the remote.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you try." He grinned, and then motioned for Arthur to leave the room with him. They walked back up the stairs, and shut the hatch leaving Nikita, Alex, and Maya alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Nikita hung her head, doing her best to keep herself together. Maya started whimpering,and Nikita's head snapped up. She stared at her, and gave her a comforting smile.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'm Nikita." She said softly. Maya nodded but stayed quiet since tape was put over her mouth. "I need you to try and wiggle your wrists out of those ropes, okay?" Maya did what she was told, and Nikita brought her eyes over to Alex. Her stomach tightened, but she took a breath and contained herself. Eventually, Maya managed to get one hand free, and she untied her other hand and feet. She pulled the tape off her mouth, and ran to Nikita. Nikita's face lit up. Maya struggled with the chains holding Nikita, and started to get frustrated.

"Hey, it's okay!" Nikita said. "What's your name?" Maya stared at her, amazed at how calm Nikita was.

"Maya. I'm Maya." She said, focusing back to the chains. "I need a key." Nikita looked up, and sighed.

"Okay. Forget that for now. Go wake up Alex." She said to Maya. Maya walked to Alex's chair, and gently shook her, saying her name. Alex took her time waking up, gradually opening her eyes. She tossed and turned in the seat, then stopped when her head faced Nikita. She smiled.

"Nikita. You're okay." She muttered. Nikita smiled back.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "Maya, get her up. Be careful."

"I need the remote." She said. She fetched it from the shelf and brought it back to Alex. She was about to press a button when Nikita shouted,

"Wait! We don't know which one activates the chair." Alex held her breath, preparing herself for the possible pain.

"No. I do." Alex and Nikita narrowed their eyebrows at her in confusion. "I've been in this chair lots of times. I've learned things." She said sadly, remembering the past experiences. Alex looked down, feeling sorry for her, but Maya pressed the button and Alex then became free. Maya helped her stand up, but Alex fell right back into the chair.

"I can barely feel my legs. And my foot's broken." She said turning to Nikita.

"Right. Okay. Vlad will be back soon, so we have to do this quickly. Maya, I want you to go back to the corner and put your hands behind your back. Wrap the ropes losely around you feet so he'll think you are still tied up. When he comes down, start struggling to get his attention. When he comes to you, take the key from his belt. I saw it before. Just wait for me to look at you. Alex, when Vlad walks back to you, you can wake up. I'll distract Arthur, and then when they leave again, we'll go from there. Got it?" Maya nodded, but Alex formed a distressed look on the face. Nikita noticed.

"Alex. It'll be fine. Just stay completely still." Alex hesitantly nodded. She trusted Nikita, and she knew this might be their only chance. Maya pressed the remote again, so Alex would be trapped in the chair. She returned the remote to the shelf and headed back to the corner. She tied herself up, and immediently after the three of them heard the hatch open. Vlad and Arthur came down the stairs, and Alex shut her eyes. Nikita smiled at them.

"Nice of you to join us." She said sweetly. Arthur walked towards her, and punched her hard in the stomach. She grunted in pain, and started coughing.

"Next time, don't greet us." Vlad calmy said to her. He gave Maya a quick glare, then stood by Alex. He tilted his head, studying her. "She's so innocent when she sleeps. Don't you think? So small and helpless. The opposite of her father." Vlad leaned close to her and kissed her forehead. Nikita cringed in disgust, while Alex held her breath and tried not to move. She was so tempted to kick forward and hit him, but it would ruin the plan. Nikita wanted Vlad away from Alex, so she gave Maya the signal. Maya started whimpering and moving around. Vlad lifted away from Alex, and walked towards Maya. He knelt down and slapped her. She quieted down, and Vlad stood up. Nikita then turned to Arthur giving Maya a chance to get the key and said,

"How long have you been working for Vlad?" Arthur grabbed Nikita hair and yanked her back.

"Don't speak unless spoken too." He responded sharply. Nikita nodded. When Vlad got back to Alex, Maya and Nikita exchanged glances, confirming that she had the key. Alex heard her cue, and pretended to wake up. Vlad grinned at her.

"Hello Alexandra. Funny how we keep seeing each other like this." Alex glared at him.

"No thanks to you." She said harshly. Vlad patted her hand.

"No, I guess not." He said. "You must be hungry after all this. Would you like something? Anything at all." Alex sat up.

"How about you let me go. And Maya. And Nikita." She said. Vlad laughed.

"I've never heard of those foods before. Have you Arthur?" Arthur laughed too, then Vlad came close to Alex's face again. "That won't happen Alexandra." He backed away and bent down to Alex's feet. "Seems you have an injured foot." Vlad said as he pressed down on her broken foot. Alex cried out as he put more pressure on it. "Sorry." He said sarcastically. Alex breathed heavily as she said,

"And to think I liked you once." She spat at him. Vlad popped back up and watched Alex. He ignored her and motioned for Arthur to come upstairs with him. The two men left just as they did before, and shut the hatch. Once Maya was sure they were gone, she jumped up and ran to Nikita. She unlocked the chains and Nikita brought her arms down.

"Good job." She told Maya as she went over to the shelf and gave Maya the remote. Maya released Alex, and the two of them embraced in a hug. Then, Nikita and Alex wrapped their arms around each other and they started to cry.

"I knew you'd come Nikita." Alex said between sobs.

"I always will." She replied. Maya smiled as she watched the two reunite, but then thought of Vlad and Arthur.

"I hate to break this up, but we have to do something to get out." She told them. Alex and Nikita pulled reluctantly pulled away from each other, and wiped their tears away.

"Right." Nikita said. "I can probably take Arthur and Vlad myself, due to Alex's injury. But in order to get out safely, the three of us have to work together. You guys in?"

Alex and Maya looked at each other, then both said.

"We're in." The three of then started thinking of a plan.

* * *

Upstairs, Vlad and Arthur sat drinking their beer again. Vlad had gone through three bottles, and was getting more and more drunk.

"Vlad. What are you going to do now?" Arthur asked him. Vlad stood up, his balance starting to become wobbly.

"Now, we turn Alexandra back into her old self." Arthur caught Vlad just before he fell, and sat him on the couch.

"What about Maya and Nikita?" He asked.

"Maya's harmless. But Nikita..." Vlad paused and grinned evilly at Arthur. "We kill her."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took a few days! My laptop broke and I couldn't write it! I know this chapter is short, but I feel like the story is almost done so I'm trying not to make a lot happen right now. **

Alex, Maya and Nikita got into their positions. They had gone over the plan a few times, and were now ready to put it in action. Nikita crouched down beside the stairs, Maya doing the same on the other side. Alex remained in the chair holding the remote for the chair and keeping an eye on the hatch. After a few minutes, Maya stood up.

"I don't think they're..." She started, but the hatch creaked open. Maya immediately knelt down, hiding herself. Vlad and Arthur walked down the stairs, but froze when they saw Nikita was gone.

"What the hell..." Vlad whispered, and Alex looked at Nikita and Maya. Nikita jumped up and grabbed Vlad's arm. She pulled him forward, and threw him against the wall behind the staircase. Arthur reached for her but Maya kicked his back from behind, knocking him onto the ground. Nikita approached Vlad and gave him a good punch in the side of the head. She continued to do this while Arthur got on his feet and plunged for Maya. She ducked and ran towards Alex. She pulled her out of the chair so she could sit on the floor and stood in front of it. Arthur ran over to her, but she moved just in time. Arthur placed his hand on the chair to catch his breath, giving Alex just enough time to activate the chair. She locked his wrist in the cuff, and pressed the button. Arthur let out an intense scream as the volts of electricity ran through his body. Alex turned up the power, but Nikita ran to her and grabbed the remote.

"Alex that's enough!" She yelled as she turned it off. Arthur was dead by then, and Vlad sat on the ground, blood gushing out of his head. "He's dead." The three of them stared at him, unaware that Vlad was still alive. He quietly pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Nikita. Maya noticed.

"No!" She screamed as she pushed Nikita out of the way. Vlad shot the gun, hitting Maya in the stomach. She crashed to the floor beside Alex, and held her stomach. Fortunately, Vlad passed out then, and the gun fell. Alex put pressure on Maya's wound, and Nikita crawled over to her.

"Maya! Look at me!" Alex yelled. Maya brought her eyes to Alex and smiled. "You're gonna be fine! Just hold on!"

Maya shook her head, and started coughing. Nikita tried to think.

"It's okay Alex." She muttered. Alex began to cry, her tears falling onto Maya's shirt. She grabbed her hand.

"No! I won't let you die too!" Nikita looked at her, realizing the "too" referred to Alex's parents. Maya touched Alex's hands.

"It's fine. I'll finally be free. From Vlad, Arthur, and this place." Maya's eyes started to close, and she breathed one last breath before shutting them completely. Alex started to shake her.

"Maya! Maya no!" She cried. Nikita tried to pull Alex away from her.

"Alex, she's gone." She said. Alex shook her head.

"No! She helped me, I was supposed to help her!" Nikita felt her eyes getting wet.

"You did help her. Vlad can't hurt her anymore." Nikita said, bring Alex into her arms. The two of them sat there, comforting each other for the next few minutes.

When Alex stopped crying, Nikita pulled away from her. Alex looked at Maya, then turned away.

"Let's go." Nikita told her gently, then helped Alex stand up. As Nikita picked up Maya to carry her out, Alex hopped over to Vlad and picked up his gun. Nikita didn't notice until she was already walking up the stairs. Alex pointed the gun as Vlad. Nikita wanted to stop her, but she knew that Alex wouldn't have listened.

"I am Alexandra Udinov. Daughter of Nikolai Udinov. And this, is your reward." Alex shot the gun twice at Vlad's chest. Nikita looked away and sighed. She started up the stairs again, then placed Maya gently on the floor. She went back down to help Alex up, and basically had to drag her away from Vlad so she wouldn't shoot him anymore.

Once they were upstairs, Nikita picked up Maya again, trying to help Alex balance herself at the same time.

"What now?" Alex asked quietly.

"Now, we go home." Nikita said.

"What about Maya?" Alex asked, pain in her voice when she said Maya's name. Nikita stopped and looked at her.

"We can give her a proper burial if you'd like." She suggested. Alex nodded, and they made their way out of the house.

_**Back at Nikita's house.**_

By the time Alex and Nikita got home, it was getting dark out. They hadn't realized how much time had gone by. Alex sat alone on her bed. She rubbed her foot. Nikita had bandaged it up, but the pain was killing her. She desperately wanted pain killers, but Nikita had been hesitant to give them to her due to previous events. Alex finally gave up asking. Nikita came over to sit next Alex, carrying a plate of food.

"I thought you might want something to eat." She said. Alex took the plate but set it down on the table next to the bed.

"Not hungry." She answered. Nikita sighed.

"Alex. You haven't said or done anything since we got back. What's going through your head?" Nikita ended her sentence with more of an order as oppose to a question. Alex turned to her.

"When I woke up in the bedroom, Maya was there. She told me she had been with Vlad for years. She wasn't there when I was. I realize now that Vlad replaced me with her when I left."

Nikita placed her hand on Alex's knee.

"You can't blame yourself. You were a kid." She said. Alex held back tears.

"I told her I'd get her out." She said turning away.

"Alex look at me." Nikita ordered. Alex looked back at Nikita. "Vlad and Arthur are dead. Maya is free from them now. You may not have gotten her out the way you planned, but in the end you saved so many other girls from ending up like her." Alex looked down at her foot, and bit down on her lip.

"And me." She said quietly. Nikita pulled Alex in for a hug, and Alex reluctantly wrapped one of her arms around her.

They came out of the hug, and Nikita stood up.

"I'm gonna have a quick shower. You'll be okay for a few minutes?" She asked. Alex nodded, and Nikita left the room. Alex turned off the table lamp beside her, the only light in the room now was from the street lights outside. She rolled back on the bed and lay on her side. She shook her thoughts away, and closed her eyes.

**Well, Maya is dead. I originally wasn't going to have her die, but I figured at this point she didn't have a big role and she didn't have anywhere to go afterwards. The good news is Vlad and Arthur are dead! **


	17. Chapter 17

**It's been WAY too long. Sorry about that! It completely slipped my mind and I was busy with volunteering for most of August. I've finally written a short, but final chapter. I have other ideas for new stories, but I want to write the first few chapters of them before publishing them. **

It's been one week since Maya's death. Alex and Nikita had tried to make things normal again, but they both knew things wouldn't be the same. Nikita told Alex she could stay with her for as long as she wanted, forever also an option.

Alex was crouched on the floor beside her bed, gathering up all her dirty clothes from under her bed. Nikita walked out of the bathroom carrying a pair of jeans and stopped when she saw Alex.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Alex grabbed four shirts from under the bed, and threw them on top.

"I've kinda been behind this week." She said, studying the mountain of clothes on her bed. Nikita laughed as she threw the jeans at Alex.

"Here. Add this to the collection." She teased. Alex did, then stood up and brushed the dust off her hands. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"I was thinking, maybe later, we could visit the spot where we buried her."

Nikita gave a sad smile, knowing what she meant. Neither of them had mentioned her name since it happened. They had only gone once, since it was hard to be there.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nikita said. She went over to Alex and stood beside her. "We could bring flowers if you want."

Alex nodded. There was a minute of silence between them, but there wasn't much to talk about. The house had been very quiet the past week. Then, Nikita spoke,

"Hey, Alex?" I'm glad you're here. I know I haven't said it that much, but I want you to know that." Alex looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Me too." She said. Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind the clouds, and the room got dark.

"Hey." Nikita said. We better go now. I think it's gonna rain today." Alex nodded and moved past Nikita to get her sweater. Nikita followed, grabbing her own sweater and opened the door. She leaned against it, giving room to let Alex go first. Alex smiled and stepped outside. The cool breeze hit her face. Nikita shut and locked the door and stood beside Alex on the porch. They turned to each other.

"Here we go." Nikita said, as the two of them stepped onto the ground and walked down to the sidewalk.


End file.
